


Best Laid Plans

by Geekgrrllurking



Category: Bionic Woman (2007)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-21
Updated: 2008-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/pseuds/Geekgrrllurking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best laid plans of mice and spooks often go astray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Fragments of Sappho 2008 ](http://community.livejournal.com/dogged_by_muses/91722.html)Challenge at [](http://community.livejournal.com/dogged_by_muses/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/dogged_by_muses/) **dogged_by_muses**  and Shatterstorm Productions. What a great idea for a challenge. Thanks for letting me play ladies.

_**Best Laid Plans** _   


Title: Best Laid Plans

Author: Geekgrrllurking

Feedback Email: geekgrrl.lurking@gmail.com

Rating: R

Pairing; Jaime/Ruth

Fandom: Bionic Woman

Fragment: I said, O master

I swear no

I take no pleasure

Word Count: 1447

Summary: The best laid plans of mice and spooks often go astray.

Warnings/Spoilers: Up to and including episode 8: Do Not Disturb

Disclaimer: Bionic Woman and its characters are the property of NBC. No infringement intended.

Author’s Notes: Written for the [Fragments of Sappho 2008 ](http://community.livejournal.com/dogged_by_muses/91722.html)Challenge at [](http://community.livejournal.com/dogged_by_muses/profile)[ **dogged_by_muses**](http://community.livejournal.com/dogged_by_muses/) and Shatterstorm Productions. What a great idea for a challenge. Thanks for letting me play ladies.  
  Beta: Thank you as always to Ms_Josephine.

 

The burn of the whiskey sliding down my throat settles in my stomach with a warm glow as I turn to catch the waiter’s eye to order another drink. I know I’ve had too much already but it’s helping to dull my mind tonight. I have to turn it off. Stop these thoughts, numb my desires and sear away these futile hopes. A flash of movement catches my eye and before I even turn my head I already know who it is.

 

Jaime Sommers.

 

It’s always Jaime, with her curious green eyes, dark flowing hair and lush beckoning curves hiding her eerie strength. It’s like I’m attuned to her presence. At the moment she’s out on the bar’s small dance floor with Nathan. Her eyes find mine and I see a subtle throb of bright green before I’m rewarded with a sexy smile.

 

I can’t stop the half smile that tugs at my lips in response. My attraction to her is a distraction I can’t afford and something I’ve been struggling with for a long time now. Still, it’s as if I can feel her out there calling to me, almost daring me to make a move. I have to resist the temptation, take back control and focus all this energy back into the job. There’s a reason the first thing they teach you is to never get too close to anyone. I knew I should have just gone home but it’s Nathan’s birthday. Besides she had asked and before I knew it, I had agreed.

 

Her eyes stay locked with mine across the room, as she moves to the strong beat. All I can do is stare back, her body twisting and grinding around Nathan. I’ve never been so jealous of our resident techno geek. I wish I was the one mere inches from her sweet body, my hands on her swaying hips pulling her closer, her arms wrapped around my neck...

 

I can picture her laying beneath me, warm and open, both of us naked and writhing, my name falling from her tender lips. Her breasts are full and heavy, rocking with each thrust of my hand into her moist centre. I stroke her clit with my thumb, sure and steady, as she arches into my touch, her eyes dark pools of need.

 

A languid heat moves slowly through my veins, settling between my legs with a pulsing ache, a reaction to her seductive movements and my not so innocent thoughts. Well, so much for numbing my desires. What’s that saying about the best laid plans of mice and men?

 

I swivel my barstool back around and take a swallow of my fresh glass of whiskey, trying not to look back out into the sea of people on floor. I didn’t notice Jonas sliding back onto the stool beside me until I heard the low rumble of his voice.

 

“She’s breathtaking.”

 

I look into the eyes of my boss and friend and try to gauge what Jonas is up to. He’s yanking my chain, testing me, analyzing my responses. Damn him, he’s using my own techniques against me.

 

“Who?” I take another swallow of my drink and try to play it cool, but I don’t think I quite I pull it off. I get that skeptical look he saves to torment others with as he sips his gin and tonic before nodding out towards the dance floor.

 

“Sommers?” I follow his glance to the dance floor, my eyes once more finding Jaime’s lithe form. “I guess.”

 

Jonas just stares at me and smiles slightly. “Well, it’s not me she’s been watching all night…”

 

I can’t help my snort of laughter. As if she would really be interested in an old warrior like me. I try to stomp out that little flare of hope, just nip it in the bud right now. I need to focus on reality, not wishful thinking. Her eyes once more capture mine.

 

“Come on, Jonas. No. I could practically be her mother.” And there’s the crux of it all, isn’t it? That’s the little niggling thing that’s really stopping me from taking that step. It’s a vulnerability, a fear almost if I’m honest, that wouldn’t even have entered my mind all that long ago. There is no way for me to change or control this variable and I guess that’s what makes it sting all the more. I watch as a handsome young stud pulls her away from Nathan and spins her out of my view.

 

Another drink of whiskey soothes the ache inside me for a minute, giving me enough time to pull my tattered hopes back and stuff them into their dark boxes where they belong. It’s time for me to steer this conversation with Jonas back on track.

 

“Besides, you know it’s unprofessional. I swore I wouldn’t cross that line again.” I swirl my drink and smile wistfully.  I’ve learned the hard way that the pleasure just isn’t worth the pain, at least on the job. It took me months to get back to a normal working relationship after my brief affair with Antonio. No, what I need to do is to keep things under control and stay a safe distance away from Jaime.

 

Jonas just shakes his head and thankfully lets it drop.

 

It’s not much longer before I make my escape. Nodding my farewells to Jae and Nathan as they try to make time with two pretty young things at the bar, I wander out into the cool damp San Francisco night, my ’72 GTO parked a few spots down the street. I hate to leave my car here overnight but I’m in no condition to drive. I head over to the car to grab my stuff from the trunk before I hail a cab.

 

“Hey, Ruth,” Jaime suddenly appears outside the bar. “Wait up. Jonas said you might be able to give me a lift.”

 

Seriously, I’m going to kill him.

 

I lean against my car and watch helplessly as she saunters down the street towards me. Black tank top, tucked into tight blue jeans, thick belt and black leather come fuck me boots. I’m in trouble with this one and I think I like it.

 

“I was just about to grab a cab home and pick up the car tomorrow morning.” That’s right, run away as fast as you can. I need to get back to my safe haven. I must ignore the light in her eyes, the sway to her hips, the tongue darting out to moisten her lips.

 

“Well, if you like I could drive you home in the GTO and call a cab from your place. I’m sure you wouldn’t want to leave your baby here all night if you don’t have to.” She trails her fingers slowly along the dark blue fender as she approaches, looking at me from under her lashes. I swallow hard and try not to picture her fingers running along my naked hip in the same way. 

 

“You know, I don’t let just anyone drive my car.” I cross my arms and try to stay strong. It appears though that the girl knows what she wants when she sees it. She steps close, trapping me between the car and her soft curves.

 

“I’m not just anyone,” Jaime slowly slides her hand down into my jeans pocket, snug and tight against my leg, our eyes locked, breath mingling. “Am I Ruth?” Before I know it, my keys are pulled out, jingling loose in her long fingers. Jaime leans in closer still, her perfume subtle in the night air, and her breath warm against my lips.

 

“And for the record, while you may be older, don’t think that means I don’t want you,” she raked her eyes down my body and up again before treating me with a smoldering smile, “Because you would be very mistaken.”

 

I suddenly can’t breathe as this new reality happily hits home. Stretching past me, Jaime grabs the passenger door handle, and steps back to open the door on the GTO waiting for me as I drop down onto the leather seat. My blackberry chimes as she shuts the door. I pull it out and scan the text message.

 

JBLEDSOE: You’re welcome.

 

Smiling, I power it down, before slipping it back into my pocket. Jaime pulls open the heavy driver side door and slides easily behind the wheel. Starting the big V8, she adjusts the mirrors and then glances over at me expectantly.

 

“Where are we headed?” She raises an eyebrow saucily and waits. Enjoying the sudden freedom, I smile back, ready for a new adventure where ever it may take us.

 

“Just drive.”

  
 

 


End file.
